The Girl who Loved
by ridiculous129
Summary: It was the beginning of 6th year and Hermione has had enough of Harry's sulking around Hogwarts so she decides to confront him. H/Hr - oneshot


**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR**

* * *

As soon as her 6th year at Hogwarts began all Hermione thought about was the well being of one of her best friends. The previous year was no doubt the worst out of all years, mostly because of what had happened to Harry, and how he had acted afterward.

Throughout the summer Hermione tried reaching out to him, along with everyone else who cared about him who were concerned, including Ron. But Harry had shut them all away, letters they would send where returned with no more than 3 words of reassurance on his behalf, claiming he was alive and well, that he was fine, that he was thankful, grateful, that he just needed some time alone.

Hermione believed that for a time and gave him his space, but now their 6th year had begun, one week into the year and he was basically a ghost, a shell of his former self. No longer would he walk the halls with them, eat with them at breakfast, lunch, or dinner, he had excluded himself from the usual Hogwarts clubs, events and other happenings, including the DA which got everyone whispering amongst themselves about his notable absence, but most importantly quidditch to where Ron began showing signs of true concern.

As for classes they had together, he would avoid both she and Ron completely, showing up to class at the last second before tardiness so he could take a seat at the back of the class, at the end he would be the first to leave before anyone could as much gather up their belongings, Ron had told her that he never saw Harry in their dorm, not at night and not in the evening, she figured he was showing up late and leaving early, just like he did in his classes.

It was another day at Hogwarts, and another class with Harry, she had had enough of his antics and his sulking and decided on confronting him head on. The bell had rung and students began to gather up their things, Harry was already up and striking out the door, Hermione was ready and dashed out the classroom, following him down the hallway.

"Harry!" She called out, he ignored her, continuing his pace with more urgency, weaving through the traffic of students commuting to their next destination, she practically ran up to catch him, bumping into shoulders with apologies and excuses, "HARRY!" she shouted, grabbing his arm she turned him around to face her.

The look he had on his face was completely blank, absent of any emotion at all, she glared at him disappointingly.

Saying nothing else, she put up a determined look and took a firm hold of his wrist, dragging him in the direction she began to walk. After searching for an empty class room she had found one at last, she opened the door and lead him in before closing it, she rolled her eyes as she heard him heave a sigh.

"You're not getting away this time," she told him, he was facing away from her, arms at his sides, stock still, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as well.

"Harry... you can't keep this up, can you? the entire year? your entire life?! what good is it doing you? You must know Sirius would not want this for you!.."

His chuckle made her jump slightly with a start.

"Don't you dare laugh Harry Potter, this isn't a laughing matter." She told him sternly.

"I just want to be left alone, Hermione, is that so much to ask?" He replied softly.

Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared at the very notion, she was angry at him for the way he was acting, had been acting, she would set him straight no matter what.

"You want to be left alone... Harry, you seem to have no idea of how many people care about you, how much you mean to them, not just because you're 'Harry Potter', but because, youre... you!... Don't do this to yourself Harry! don't do this to the people that care about you..." He didn't say anything so she continued. "... we all cared about Sirius, and nobody blames you for what happened, it wasn't your fault, goodness Harry, it was Voldemort! can't you see?! you can't let his actions defeat you! If Sirius wanted anything right now it would not be seeing you acting the way you are!"

He turned toward her slowly, but didn't meet her gaze, instead he focused on the floor, his bangs covering his features.

"It... Its not completely about Sirius... I... I just can't... Hermione, I can't... I can't lose you... I can't lose Ron... I can't lose anybody else... I know what I have to do, and most importantly, I don't need friends right now... having friends, what it does is, it.. it makes me care too much... and the more I care, the more I have to lose... I have to do this alone."

He finally rose his head to meet her gaze, the look in his eyes was hopelessly stricken, yet begging her to understand him, he tore his eyes away from her and stared back at the ground. She felt a wave of sadness as she stared at him, her feet slowly bringing her closer to him until she could smell the very Harry-like scent she had known for years.

"Harry..." She whispered softly, barely able to hear her own voice, she made to wrap her hands around his but he recoiled from her touch.

"You need to stay away from me, Hermione, you must understand, if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" His shouting caused her to flinch a bit, but she was determined and would not be denied, quickly she closed the remaining distance and wrapped her arms around his waist, he stiffened his back as she pressed her body against his, her chin placed snugly on his shoulder so that they were ear to ear.

She couldn't help the overwhelming sadness she had for him, her best friend, her Harry, tears began to spill from her eyes, she could barely see with her vision now blurred with the wetness and her eyelids becoming heavy, but all that mattered was the boy in her arms, she held him even tighter, not wanting to let him go.

To her surprise he began to cry as well, his voice cracking softly as he sobbed, her arms withdrew from his waist as she wrapped them around his neck, hugging him into her, his arms which were at his sides the entire time found their way around her waist, clutching at her jumper as he released his pent up emotion for what he had gone through the past year, perhaps his entire life.

"Shhhh... its okay honey," she whispered soothingly, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck, struggling to sniff her tears away although it was in vain, "I'm here for you, no matter what... you must know that nothing will happen to me, or Ron, or anybody else... and even so, it won't be because of you, do you understand?" He fumbled his hands around the small of her back before securely wrapping them around her waist.

"It is my fault Hermione... you of all people should know this, Sirius is dead because of my actions, I put everyone else in danger and you were nearly killed!... you don't know what I've been through... when I close my eyes at night all I see is Sirius falling through that veil, and lately... I've been thinking about that exact moment when I see you get hit by that curse... it haunts me, and... I should have listened to you Hermione, I should have listened, I'm so sorry..."

More tears were shed as they clutched even tighter together, Hermione leaned back slightly and took his face in her hands as more of her tears spilled.

"N-never. Its never your fault... Harry, I know you more than anybody else in the world, and you did what was right when you decided to try and rescue him, and for that... I love you... I... we all love you for who you are, you must know this... please... don't ever change, its those properties that defines the type of person you are, and you are a wonderful person Harry..."

"I don't think I could bear to lose another person I care about so much..."

She sighed at that, and without thinking she leaned in and placed her lips on his, lingering for a fleeting moment before pulling away, still holding onto his face, his eyes rose to meet hers, hurt and confusion apparent in his eyes, but not quite as dark as they had been. She smiled in relief at the fact, still worried for him, she couldn't help but not be, she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Whatever you're going through you don't have to do it alone, I'm here for you, I'll always be... and I'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this, do you understand? I need you Harry... just as you need me, as you need us..." She stared deeply into his emerald orbs, he met her gaze and reached up to his face to take hold of both her hands in his.

"Theres... I..." His mouth opened and closed, choosing his next words carefully, "... Just promise me you won't do anything that puts you in danger, when the time comes I want to know that you're safe." She tilted her head at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I... I'd just like for you to promise me Hermione, for now." His thumbs caressed the back of her hands as she searched his pleading eyes for a moment before giving him a small nod.

"I promise... but only if you promise me that you'll never leave us again as well, deal?" He hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head, she beamed and her eyes twinkled before crushing him in another hug.

"Cmon Harry, I'm sure it would do everyone good to have you back, as well as you." She said to him, smiling, holding out her hand to him.

He swallowed hard and took a moment to stare at her, than gave her his signature crooked grin, though it still didn't meet his eyes, he took her hand. Together they made their way down the halls and back to the Gryffindor common room in silence, neither saying a word until they reached the portrait. She knew he was hiding something, but did not want to push any further, she was relieved enough to had gotten him within their circle again. T

he Fat Lady looked at the couple with an amused expression.

"Love conquers all." Hermione called out, giving Harry an endearing smile which he returned.

"Indeed Ms Granger," The Fat Lady replied with a wink before granting them access to the common room.


End file.
